El retorno reclama posesión
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Un simple trabajo, un cortometraje para ganar un concurso. Buscan un lugar en el cual grabar. Terminan en una mansión desconocida, en medio de la nada. Aquel lugar resguarda de varios secretos, todos vinculados con Roxas. ¿Que es lo que hará Axel para que no lo alejen de su lado? Akuroku, Zemyx y VanRoku
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Whispers in your heart**

_Podía verse a sí mismo en aquel vago mundo. Parecía ser un simple espejismo pero bien sabía que no era así. Sus ojos, su cabello, incluso su forma de postura eran igual a la de él. Era sumamente extraño. _

_Levanto la mano y la acerco hacia la ilusión reflejada enfrente de su persona, sus dedos tocaron los de él, estaba helado; como si estuviese muerto. Su rostro reflejaba la maldad más pura, era algo inquietante. _

_Este le sonrió de forma extraña y sintió un escalofrió, algo no estaba bien. _

_La imagen fue distorsionándose hasta dar paso a la completa oscuridad que le carcomía lentamente, sin borrar por completo la maldad del rostro. En medio, después que la imagen se borrase por completo, vislumbro un par de ojos ámbar, observándole con sigilo y una emoción contenida que no supo como describir. _

_Eran hermosos y le llamaba la atención tanto su color como la forma en que lo veía. Quiso alcanzarlos intentando alargar la mano pero un golpe seco le dio de lleno en el rostro y quedo paralizado. _

_Pasaron unos segundos y después, nada._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llevaba un buen rato despierto debido a los bruscos movimientos que causaba el auto. Estaba acostado en el hombro de su compañero, haciéndose el dormido. Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y sin fuerza, posiblemente se debía a que le despertaron demasiado temprano y le obligaron a acompañarlos para buscar algún lugar en el cual hacer su proyecto de cortometraje pero, ¿Realmente era necesario sacarlo de la cama a las 5 de la madrugada? A veces la universidad mandaba unas tareas, aunque no era supuestamente una tarea, realmente extrañas, al igual que aceptaban algunos estudiantes locos por los que tenia de amigos. No se arrepentía de ello.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno y largo, ni siquiera noto el camino que tomaron; ¿Qué tan lejos habían llegado?, prefirió ni abrir los ojos, si Axel se daba cuenta que estaba despierto lo sacaría de su cómodo lugar. Incluso, se acomodo aun mejor tomando con sus propias manos el brazo del pelirrojo, sintiendo la calidez y el perfume que emanaba. Por instinto, Axel abrazo a Roxas, lo acomodo mejor y dejo que durmiese sobre su regazo, acariciando sus hebras doradas.

Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio, pero no los incómodos, sino los agradables, en donde solo el sonido del motor y el camino de grava se escuchaban. De pronto el auto se detuvo de golpe, sobresaltándolos. Abrió sus orbes azules con pesadez y miro a su alrededor; Zexion estaba al volante, con una cara pálida y sorprendida. El pelirrojo le había rodeado con sus grandes brazos, en un intento de protegerlo de lo que sea que haya sido el causante de la repentina frenada. Demyx había salido del auto a penas y dejo de moverse en busca de lo que le causo a Zexion aquella frenada.

- Hey Dem, ¿Has hallado algo? – pregunto desde dentro el pelirrojo, sin soltar a Roxas.

- No hombre, creo que ha sido imaginación suya – Demyx se rasco la cabeza mirando a su alrededor y suspiro. Regreso al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad- no hay nada afuera ni a los alrededores, solo hay montones de árboles y arbustos.

- ¿Estás bien Zexion?- pregunto Roxas, quitándose los brazos de Axel de encima, le estaba asfixiando.

- S-Si – respondió a penas, intentando que su respiración se regule – creí ver a alguien aparecer en medio del camino. Pensé que le había atropellado….

- No hay nadie… Ha de haber sido tu imaginación- le tranquilizo el rubio.

Zexion negó con la cabeza, angustiado, estaba seguro que había visto a alguien y que por accidente le había atropellado, no podía estar tan loco. Había sentido el golpe contra el vidrio, de algún cuerpo pesado cayendo contra él para choques, incluso como la sangre golpeaba con fuerza su rostro. Prefirió olvidar el tema y encendió el auto de nuevo, siguió con el camino acordado pero ahora con más precaución y con los nervios a punto de estallarle.

El camino por el que pasaban ya no era tan liso como el de la carretera, obviamente. Por cada ruta que tomaban se veía como la cantidad de arboles aumentaba, al igual que ni podían ver el cielo. A todos les preocupo un poco eso. En el mapa no decía nada sobre un bosque, pero ya desde hace una hora habían entrado en aquel enorme manto de hojas. No había retorno.

Roxas había vuelto a recargarse sobre el regazo de su pelirrojo novio, y este le acariciaba la cabeza, intentando que se relajase. Estaba algo preocupado pues no encontraban salida alguna para volver a la carretera y seguir con su camino en busca de algún lugar en el cual poder grabar su cortometraje. Aun tenían que regresar y avisar a sus demás compañeros para que les acompañara y de una vez poder hacer el proyecto mandado.

Por una parte le agradaba el hecho de hacer el trabajo junto con Axel, al menos tenían así tiempo para estar juntos; la otra parte que le desagradaba era que su 'cortometraje' tenía que ser increíblemente bueno para poder ganar un concurso (si ganaban, un viaje seria el premio), y todos habían aceptado que el corto seria de una película de miedo. Algo no tan grato para él, siendo un completo cobarde.

El auto, a medida de los segundos, fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo. Demyx le miro a Zexion, como pidiendo alguna explicación. El peli azul se encogió de hombros, él tampoco entendía la razón por la que el auto se detuvo. Zexion suspiro un tanto resignado y salió del vehículo con cuidado, aun sentía algo de pánico por lo que paso hace algunos minutos y sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Aquel ambiente que le azoto el rostro no le dio buena señal.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Demyx saliendo del auto y yendo hacia su lado.

- Parece que hay una fuga – respondió Zexion de antemano, abriendo la tapa. Agacho la cabeza viendo más de cerca en donde el motor estaba. Salía humo, algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

- Diablos, ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Demyx - .No conocemos los alrededores, tampoco sabemos hacia donde deberíamos ir.

- Pero si el auto estaba en buenas condiciones desde que salimos de la universidad. No puedo creer que haya una fuga, nos hubiésemos dado cuenta cuando le pusimos gasolina a la chatarra.

- Wow…cuidado con lo que dices, que es mi auto – le hablo el pelirrojo que había salido también, Roxas estaba a su lado, tomados de la mano.

- Lo siento, Axel.

- Bah, no hay problema – le sonrió –. Solo quiero saber qué pasa con mi auto.

- Al parecer hay una fuga, como dije antes. No tenemos con que arreglarlo y supongo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que alguien venga a por nosotros.

Axel se quedo pensativo, intentando asimilar lo último que le había dicho Zexion. Levanto la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, o lo poco que se podía vislumbrar de aquel manto azulado, y logro ver, atravez de las hojas, un techo un poco más allá de donde estaban. Sonrió algo aliviado.

- Desde aquí veo una casona, en lo alto. Aunque solo veo el techo de la construcción. No está muy lejos de aquí así que mejor vamos a pie – les comento Axel jalándose consigo a Roxas, quien no se soltaba de su mano - . Debemos pedir ayuda con el auto.

- Vale, supongo que tienes razón. Mientras más rápido mejor – apoyo Zexion.

Empezaron a andar por el camino de grava, trastabillando de vez en cuando por algún montículo de tierra que sobresalía del suelo. Algunos de los arboles les dificultaba su andar pues algunos de ellos eran chatos y con bastantes ramas salidas a cualquier dirección. Zexion por poco y cae en una enredadera de arbustos, la cual Roxas pudo identificar que era venenosa, de alguna forma. El peli azul le agradeció a Demyx el haberle agarrado a tiempo y siguieron su trayecto.

Después de apartar algunas ramas y hojas, vieron la gran edificación que se mostraba ante ellos. No parecía ser una simple casona, mas parecía ser un castillo antiguo y viejo, la constitución de la edificación era de piedras plateadas, oscurecidas por el moho y lianas que colgaban del techo. La puerta, gigantesca y de madera, estaba abierta de par en par, como si les estuviesen dándole el pase a entrar, a lo cual Roxas se negó.

El gran castillo, que Axel había supuesto que era, daba un aspecto de ser el perfecto lugar para una película de terror. Sonrió para sí mismo con orgullo. Ya habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para su cortometraje, y sin duda fue algo inesperado.

- ¿Han pensado lo mismo que yo? – comento el pelirrojo poniéndose enfrente de ellos antes de entrar por la gran puerta.

- ¿Qué deberíamos irnos de una vez por todas? – respondió con sarcasmo su novio.

- ¡Sí!...espera, ¡No! –abrazo por los hombros al pequeño rubio, acariciándole con cariño – este sería el lugar perfecto para el proyecto, ¿O no? Es gigantesca, horrible, no del todo pues la construcción es hermosa, y perfecta para un día de halloween.

- Supongo que Axel tiene razón – se dijo Zexion para sí mismo – no esta tan mal.

- Bueno pues, desde el exterior puede ser 'encantador' pero quien dice que tiene el mismo aspecto desde el interior – Demyx razono por primera vez y una bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza - ¿Y si entramos para ver con más detalle?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No! - grito Roxas pasmado – No quiero entrar ahí, me da….un mal presentimiento.

- Vamos Roxy, estas siendo paranoico al igual que Zexion.

- ¡Hey!

- Solo serán unos minutos y luego nos iremos, además, no creo que haya nadie viviendo en un lugar como este. Así que descuida – le regalo una de sus sonrisas y le robo un suave beso, dejándole con las mejillas sonrosadas y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Demyx y Zexion tuvieron que voltear la cara para no ver su escena de amor.

Roxas termino accediendo a sus ruegos. No estaba aun del todo seguro en si entrar o no a aquel enorme lugar. Algo en su interior le gritaba que saliese lo más rápido de allí y que nunca más volviese, sin embargo, le ignoro a la voz y le hizo caso a Axel. Confiaba ciegamente en él y creía en que si sucedía algo, él estaría para protegerle.

Por dentro, el lugar estaba levemente iluminado por los grandes ventanales que se situaban a los lados de la entrada. Las ventanas tenían cristales de colores, llenando el ambiente macabro a uno completamente más vivo. Como aun era de día, no había problemas para recorrer el lugar sin retenimientos. Axel miro con asombro los cuadros pintados en la pared, todos eran retratos de personas adolescentes, casi todos eran rubios y hombres. Supuso que antes en ese lugar, los propietarios debieron ser de ese tipo. Siguió caminando alrededor de la estancia observando con cautela cada uno de aquellos antiguos y polvorientos cuadros. Llego justo al medio de la habitación en donde un cuadro, por encima de la escalera, mucho más grande que los anteriores, se mostraba la imagen de una joven peli azul, sonriendo y tomando del brazo elegantemente de otro joven cuyo rostro no se denotaba. Parecía ser rubio de igual forma pues el color del cabello se podía vislumbrar.

- ¿Nos separamos para seguir observando el lugar? – pregunto Demyx acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Creo que sería buena idea. Yo iré con Roxas por aquel corredor, el que lleva hacia arriba – se tomaron de las manos y subieron con cuidado las escaleras maltrechas, sin esperar algún reclamo de su amigo.

- Vale – dijo con resignación -, iré con Zexion por las habitaciones del primer piso. ¿Tienes tu móvil, no?

- Si – respondió Axel mirándole de reojo.

- Te llamo cualquier cosa. Hasta pronto, y no hagan nada malo que posiblemente nosotros lo escuchemos – les guiño el ojo.

- ¡Mejor váyanse por Dios! – les grito Roxas sonrojado, imaginándose alguna escena así. Demyx y Zexion rieron con ganas y se fueron. A los pocos segundos Axel retomo camino junto con un Roxas perturbado.

Roxas era demasiado inocente como para pensar en esas cosas, jamás lo había hecho con Axel puesto que aun no se encontraba listo. Un sonido por detrás de ellos le saco de sus pensamientos recordándole en donde estaban. Se aferro al brazo del pelirrojo y siguieron subiendo las grandes escaleras.

Ambas parejas se separaron, cada uno por lados diferentes, completamente confiados. Sin saber que desde, muy cerca, alguien les vigilaba los pasos. Y no necesariamente de todos. Su atención se concentro más en aquel rubio de rostro angelical que tenia de compañero el pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa surco de sus labios y se oculto entre las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

Las pequeñas luces que colgaban del techo polvoriento y lleno de telarañas iluminaban el trayecto que estaban tomando, aquel largo pasillo lleno de puertas a su lado; todas con cerrojos o candado. A veces, algunos de los focos explotaba en su mera presencia, asustándolos; ¿Demyx y Zexion estarían pasando por lo mismo que ellos? Roxas esperaba que no. Ya suficiente tenían con que los demás pisos que llevaban al techo estuviesen sin ventanales, puertas cerradas y con focos que revientan cuando se les da la gana.

- Axel, tengo miedo – le dijo el rubio aferrándose a su brazo. Otro foco estallo cuando pasaron cerca de una puerta con un candado de bronce.

- No te preocupes, Rox – le respondió entrelazando sus dedos largos con los de él, provocando un sonrojo en el menor- Yo estoy aquí contigo, y nunca te dejare – aquello bien podía haberse escuchado empalagoso pero fue lo suficientemente sincero como para calmarlo.

Siguieron caminando juntos. Atendiéndose el uno al otro, sin percatarse de lo que los rodeaba. Roxas empezó a escuchar suaves susurros, poniéndolo alerta y con los nervios a flote. No sabía si es que su pelirrojo novio también se había dado cuenta de otra presencia en ese lugar; aparte de ellos y del otro par.

Desde hace algunos minutos ambos habían decido salir de allí, quedaron en acuerdo de que aquella casona era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer su cortometraje. Pero cuando regresaron por el mismo camino, no se percataron que había dos largas extensiones ¿Acaso ellos pasaron por alguna de ellas? Pensaron que simplemente era un solo camino que los llevaría directo a la gran puerta de madera de la entrada; pero aquella salida se encontraba pisos más abajo.

- Oh, que inconveniente – comento una voz ronca a sus espaldas, asustando a Axel y Roxas quienes voltearon rápidamente para encarar a un joven pelinegro vestido como los del siglo XIX. Sus penetrantes ojos ámbar recorrieron con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien al darse cuenta que lo examinaban él atino a hacer lo mismo; el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado al observar al rubio detrás de este, parecía estar sumamente asustado.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – soltó Axel desconfiado, atrayendo al menor hacia sí – Hace rato que llevamos caminando por aquí y no nos hemos dado cuenta de tu presencia, hasta ahora.

- ¿Yo?- exclamo indignado – Pues soy Vanitas Vaincreux, a vuestro servicio- se agacho levemente, haciendo una reverencia y dejando atónito a sus espectadores.

- ¿De acuerdo…? – se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo, un tanto confundido – Soy Axel, y él es Roxas.

En cuanto menciono su nombre salió detrás de Axel haciendo acto de presencia; se sentía incomodo frente a ese ente pelinegro que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sus ojos, brillando y contrastando con la poca luz que había, se veían realmente como dos gemas doradas, hermosas.

- Un gusto en conoceros – dijo levantándose y acercándose a ellos a pasos lentos. Axel retrocedió por instinto, jalándose consigo a Roxas – No tienen de que temer. Soy el dueño de este castillo y realmente me alegro de tener visitantes a los cuales servir. Hace mucho que me sentía solo en este lugar.

- Lo siento – se disculpo el rubio, sin saber el porqué.

- ¿Por qué te disculpáis, si no habéis hecho nada malo? – el pelirrojo pudo captar de aquella pregunta como la voz del pelinegro se profundizaba hasta casi susurrar esas palabras con ira contenida – No eres tu el causante de mi desdicha a vivir solo en este lugar.

Vanitas rio levemente, acercándose hacia donde estaba Roxas y, apartando de lado a Axel, estrechándole el brazo para que lo tomase. El rubio solo le miro desconcertado, sin saber realmente que hacer y como mero reflejo lo tomo del brazo. Axel solo contuvo sus insultos para después; estaba esperando alguna explicación por la reciente acción de su novio.

- Buscaban la salida, ¿No es así? Yo los llevare hasta allí sin ningún problema – comento a la vez que empezaba a caminar por uno de los conductos y jalaba consigo a Roxas; dejando a Axel con la palabra en la boca. El pelirrojo solo atino a seguirlos en silencio, sin quitar de su vista al pelinegro.

El camino se les hizo aun más corto pues Vanitas, el joven pelinegro, decidió tomar un atajo por una de las puertas que creyó y estaba cerrada.

- Todas las puertas tienen candado o cerraduras, pero ninguna esta en realidad cerrada – había dicho a la vez que quitaba el gigantesco candado dorado, algo oxidado por los años que debiese tener. Al momento de abrir la puerta un chirrido ensordecedor se escucho, provocando escalofríos a Roxas y Axel.

Cruzaron la habitación que se mostraba frente a ellos: oscura y sin ninguna ventana por la cual la luz se filtrara, era difícil seguir el camino hacia al otro lado donde se encontraban unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo; el primer piso.

Al finalizar las escaleras, uno de los escalones estaba desmedido y Roxas tropezó por ello; pero Axel fue más rápido y lo tomo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí y soltándolo del agarre que tenia Vanitas. No se lo pensó dos veces y lo volteo para besarlo. El rubio se sonrojo pero devolvió con el mismo amor aquel ferviente beso que le dedicaba su novio.

Al separarse Vanitas les miraba con indiferencia, y una muy mal disimulada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca de desagrado, pero no era dirigido hacia Roxas sino hacia Axel.

- Démonos prisa, la tarde está cayendo y sus amigos pueden estar perdidos- volvió a jalar a Roxas y siguieron el camino. Un 'clic' hizo en la mente de Axel, dándose cuenta de un detalle importante.

''_ ¿En qué momento le dijimos que habíamos venido con alguien más?''_

Roxas no pareció percatarse de aquel detalle y simplemente se aferraba al brazo de Vanitas quien más complacido no podía estar por la actitud del rubio. Aquello le provoco que su enojo aumentara de forma significativa a tal punto de querer matarlo ahí mismo, pero detuvo sus instintos asesinos al darse cuenta de en donde estaban caminando.

Era un gigantesco salón de baile, y en medio de toda la sala, un piano de cola se mostraba frente a ellos. Era de color negro y tenía un taburete forrado en terciopelo rojo, realmente hermoso.

Quiso acercarse e ir a tocarlo, aunque sea probar el cómo sonaba; siempre había vivido con el deseo de alguna vez tocarle una canción a Roxas con un piano de verdad, pero su novio se conformaba con tocarle uno eléctrico. ¿Qué tal si se escabullía durante unos segundos y lo probaba? No. Vanitas sería demasiado inteligente y aprovecharía eso para violar a su querido Roxas.

- Axel, ¿Piensas venir? – el pelirrojo reacciono y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado en medio del salón con la mirada perdida. Negó con la cabeza y los alcanzo.

- Lo siento, me distrajo el piano – se disculpo. Vaincreux sonrió de lado.

- Si deseáis puedes probarlo, no tengo ningún problema.

- No, pero gracias.

Antes de que Vanitas replicara, un grito se escucho desde lejos; era Demyx quien corría hacia ellos con la preocupación desbordándole de los ojos. Al instante dio un impulso y se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo que cayó al suelo de bruces con Demyx ahorcándole y restregando su rostro con el de él. Zexion llego unos instantes después intentando alcanzar el aire que le faltaba.

- ¡Axel!

- ¡Demyx, salte de encima! – dijo algo enojado mientras empujaba al rubio cenizo de encima. Le fulmino con la mirada para luego suspirar de cansancio - ¿En donde han estado?

- Hemos estado por el primer piso, como te dijimos. Al terminar de revisar todo el lugar nos decidimos por buscarlos pero al subir las escaleras casi ruedo por ellas. Demyx me ayudo a bajar y tiempo después me recupere –explico Zexion con calma, ya recuperado de la carrera – Después oímos sus voces y este desgraciado me deja atrás para ver que era.

- ¡Y resultaron que eran ustedes! – grito emocionado, volviendo a abrazar al pelirrojo y mirando de reojo a Roxas para abrazarlo de igual forma. Se detuvo en seco al ver al pelinegro con el cual el rubio estaba agarrado - ¿Y él quien es?

- Soy Vanitas Vaincreux, joven.

- ¿Joven? Este tipo me agrada.

- A mí no tanto – susurro Axel mirando hacia otro lado. Sus ojos verdes, por instinto, miraron hacia la ventada que estaba situada a unos cuantos metros del suelo; mostrando el cielo de colores anaranjados y rosados dando a entender que la tarde había caído con rapidez.

- Yo soy Demyx, y este de aquí es Zexion – ambos le saludaron con la mano, Vaincreux solo sonrió a modo de respuesta. Roxas empezó a sentir un tipo de tensión sobre ellos.

- Bueno - empezó a decir Vanitas mientras se mostraba frente a ellos, rompiendo aquel incomodo momento - , creo que lo mejor será que vosotros se queden esta noche aquí, en mi castillo. La noche ha llegado tan de repente que no se les hará fácil salir de aquella arboleda. Ofrezco con mis más sinceras ganas de ayudaros a que duerman con tranquilidad en las habitaciones que estoy dispuesto a prestarles.

- No gracias. Nosotros tenemos que regresar a nuestra universidad – respondió Axel tomando de la mano a Roxas ante la mirada ambarina del otro- Fue un gusto conocerlo.

- Axel, no seas maleducado – comento Zexion.

- Si hombre. De acuerdo, Vanitas, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí y, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Nos prestarías tu castillo para poder grabar nuestro cortometraje? Es necesario.

- Por supuesto. No tengo ningún problema – sonrió de lado.

- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Tenemos todo listo para ganar!

Y mientras los otros celebraban, Vanitas camino hasta el ventanal más cercano y mirar hacia el horizonte, o lo que se podía apreciar ya que los montones de arboles, gigantescos y hermoso, se alzaban para ocultar todo aquello que pudiese estar a simple vista.

Su sonrisa se agrando y en su mirada se descubrió aquel brillo de locura que estuvo aguantando durante todo el trayecto.

''_He estado esperando por esto durante años, Ventus. ''_


End file.
